A sign or just bad luck?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A request and idea of Heart-san. Kim and Shego are married and want to have kids. When Shego gets hit by a ray, things go wrong. They don't know if it's a sign or bad luck. Find out what it really is in this requested KIGO fic!


_**New story.. written by request of Heart-san.. a story based on her idea. **_

.net/u/1192169/ -- her profile, you should read her stories.. they're good to my opinion :D

I don't own Kim Possible or other characters in this story, it's Disney's. I just write the stories.. I hope you enjoy it!

_**

* * *

**_

_**A sign or just bad luck? **_

It all started out as an ordinary day for Kim Possible. She was married to Shego, who gave up her life of criminal and was now her partner in crime fighting. Okay so everything seemed out of the ordinary but it wasn't out of the ordinary for her anymore. It started out a bit weird, the world saver turned out to be gay and in love with her enemy.

It started out as her nightmare and now she has everything she wants. That's not entirely true, everything except for one thing. Shego and Kim both wanted children. For two females it would seem impossible but they knew scientists that could help them. They just hadn't decided yet if they wanted it that way.

They both knew that they wanted children but it was still a big decision. After all they had to ask Dr. Drakken and DnAmy to help them. Kim wasn't quite sure if she wanted help from her now former enemies. That and Shego couldn't stand the idea of Dr. Drakken helping with making their children.

"It's not that I hate the idea of him helping us, it's just that I don't trust him yet." Kim said.

"Well I just hate the idea of him helping us, they'll be our kids! Who knows what kind of things he'll put in its DNA!" Shego shouted.

"He won't do anything with the DNA of our kids! He knows that we can kick his ass if he does something like that!"

"It's good he knows that but I'd like to remind him of it again." Shego replied and she ignited her plasma around one hand. Kim quickly got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist.

"Relax Shego, it'll be okay. I'm not saying we have to ask Dr. Drakken and DnAmy to help us. We can use other methods, we'll figure it out." Kim cooed into Shego's ear. Shego relaxed in an instant and Kim felt a pair of strong arms go around her.

"I know princess, I'm just stressed out." Shego replied softly.

"We're married and we're both sensible adults, we'll figure it out." Kim reassured her and she looked up to meet Shego's gaze.

"You're right pumpkin, no reason to act this way." Shego replied and she leaned down, capturing Kim's lips with her own.

"Glad I married you." Shego said after the kiss got broken.

"Glad you asked me." Kim replied and they shared a smile. "Seeing as you're so stressed, I thought we could order some food and kick back with a movie or something." Kim suggested.

"I like the way you think and the way you care." Shego replied and she let Kim go. "I'll order food and you can pick a movie but don't make it too mushy and stuff!" Shego warned Kim.

"Not too mushy, got it." Kim replied. Shego nodded at her and got the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"How about just pizza?' Kim suggested.

"Pizza it is!" Shego replied and she dialled the number. Kim smiled and walked over to the box with DVD's. _Not too mushy._ She thought over and over again. She decided that she couldn't make up a movie that wasn't mushy and grabbed The Notebook. _She'll probably whine but she knows that I always pick mushy movies!_

Shego had ordered two pizzas that were now on their way. She walked back into the living room, put the phone away.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"The Notebook." Kim replied.

"THE NOTEBOOK?! I said not…. Whatever, I give up. It's no use telling you to pick something that's not mushy." Shego sighed. Kim smiled, grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the couch.

"Just watch, it's really relaxing." Kim said and Shego decided not to argue about it. The movie started and to Shego's opinion it was still a bit too mushy. _But hey, my pumpkin likes it, and then I'll just have to live with it._ She thought. They snuggled up against each other, making themselves comfortable.

That to Shego's despise didn't last long when the bell rang.

"Must be the pizzas." Kim said and Shego just nodded

"Shouldn't you go and get them?" Shego shook her head.

"You can't just let him stand outside." Kim said. Shego looked at her with an 'I bet I can' look. Finally after a short exchange of words why he couldn't just stand outside, Shego went to the door.

"Your pizzas Miss." A young boy said.

"It's Mrs…. And thank you, here." Shego gave the boy his money and took the pizza's.

"Have a nice evening." He said and he went back to his little pizza car. Shego closed the door and went back to the living room. Kim immediately smelled the pizza scent.

"Smells good." She said.

"Yeah it does." Shego replied as she put the two pizza's down on the table. The two enjoyed their pizzas while watching the movie. They cuddled up against each other again after they were done eating. Shego didn't want to admit it to Kim but this movie really was relaxing. It was still too mushy but it relaxed her and that was the whole point.

_Well maybe it's better if I don't watch a movie with monsters, ghosts, zombies and scary things. That probably wouldn't help me relax, all though I enjoy a laugh if somebody dies in a stupid way._She thought but she was quite happy with this movie.

Kim couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

"You okay pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"Yeah it's just so…."

"Mushy?" Shego suggested.

"That's not what I was going to say!" Kim replied.

"Whatever."

"It's just so sad that's all, I'll be fine."

"Want me to get you a tissue?" Shego asked.

"Please and thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. Shego got up and went to get some tissues. When she returned she found Kim in even more tears. She gave the red head her tissues and she wiped her tears away.

"It's okay it's just a movie princess." Shego said as she wrapped an arm around her. Kim leaned against Shego and sniffed.

"I know, I'm just more emotional then you are." She replied and she sniffed again. Kim managed to keep her tears in during the rest of the movie. Though she kept sniffing every now and then. Shego was happy when the movie came to its end and Kim finally stopped sniffing.

"That's why I don't like mushy movies!" Shego exclaimed.

"I know you don't like mushy movies but I do! So you just have to live with it." Kim replied.

"Yeah I guess I have to indeed." They were now lying on the couch, Shego's chest facing Kim's back. Kim turned around on the couch so she could face Shego.

"But it's really sweet you want to live with it for me." She whispered.

"It is?" Shego asked.

"Absolutely." Kim replied and she buried her head in Shego's chest. Shego smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not always the big bad wolf."

"You were but you gave that up for me." Kim murmured into her chest.

"I did for a big part but I can still be bad if I want to."

"I bet you can but don't do it, be nice!" Kim said pulled back to look at Shego.

"I'll stay nice or something in that direction." Shego said trying to sound innocent.

"You better or else you're not aloud to touch me for a month." Kim replied with a sweet smile.

"A month?!"

"Yes you heard me."

"Well I better start now then." Shego said and her arms went around Kim's waist. One hand travelled down and squeezed her butt. Kim let out a little yelp and pushed herself against Shego's body.

"Play nice Shego." She whispered, Shego dipped down and kissed her. Kim moaned at the sudden action and Shego took that to her advantage by slipping her tongue into the red head's mouth. Kim happily returned the passionate kiss and let her tongue play with Shego's.

"How about we move this upstairs?" Shego suggested.

"That sounds good." Kim replied. They managed to get to their bedroom while kissing, groping and caressing each other. Shego pushed Kim onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Their was a sudden change in Shego's eyes and her mood visible saddened a bit.

"I'm sorry I can't give you children in a normal way." She whispered. Kim looked at her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open. Her hands went up to Shego's face and cupped it.

"Shego its okay you don't have to be sorry."

"Yes I have, you want children and so do I, but I can't give you them in the usual way."

"Well that's the risk of marrying a woman and I was aware of that risk when I married you. It doesn't matter that we can't do it the normal way, what matters is that we love each other." Kim whispered.

"You're right but I still have a feeling that I can't give you everything you want." Shego replied.

"Shego I have everything I want, believe me." Shego smiled down at Kim and she returned the smile.

"Let's just get some sleep." Shego whispered.

"Let's do that Shego." Kim replied and Shego rolled off of her.

"I'm still sorry." Shego said as she sat up on the edge of the bed. Kim crawled up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay stop feeling sorry." Kim whispered into Shego's black hair.

"I'll try." She replied and she got up. Kim did the same thing and they both changed into their sleeping clothes. After brushing their teeth they got into bed. Shego turned on her side and faced Kim.

"We'll figure it out." Kim whispered.

"I know we will." Shego replied and Kim snuggled up against her. Shego's arm went around Kim's waist, pulling the red head even closer. They shared a small sweet kiss and Kim tucked her head underneath Shego's chin.

"Goodnight pumpkin."

"Goodnight Shego." Kim replied and they both drifted off into sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hours were slowly passing and the sun was about to rise. Kim got waken by Shego, who was having a bad dream. Kim looked at the sleeping form of her wife. Shego was turning her head from right to left; her face had a sad yet angry expression on it. Every time she mumbled something Kim tried to understand what she was saying.

"B-baby… No... K-kimmie... my princess." Shego moaned in her sleep.

"D-don't leave me." She mumbled. "I don't want to lose both of you." She said quite clear. It almost seemed as if she was awake but she wasn't. Kim decided to wait just a few more minutes before waking Shego. _Maybe she'll wake up by herself._ She thought as she watched the expression of her wife get sadder.

"I- I'm all alone." She said in a mere whispered. Kim was shocked when she heard that. What shocked her even more was the tear that escaped from Shego's closed eyes. _This is not good._ She thought as another tear started making its way down.

"Shego." Kim whispered and she reached out and shook her wife lightly. Shego opened her eyes slightly and looked at her. She quickly sat up and pulled Kim into a hug.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered and Kim felt her tears on her shoulder.

"I never left you and I never will." She replied.

"Yes you did, you were having our baby and the baby was born dead. After that you died because of too much blood loss and I was alone." Shego whispered her voice clearly sad.

"I won't leave you Shego, I promise." Kim whispered back. "It was just a dream Shego." Shego pulled back and looked at Kim. Even though there wasn't much light she could see the tear stains on Shego's cheeks.

_I've never seen Shego like this._ She thought as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"We should get some more sleep, you won't dream about it again. I'll be right here next to you and I won't leave you." Kim whispered as she tucked a strain of Shego's hair behind her ear. Shego smiled at that and slowly lowered herself on the bed again. Kim settled down next to her and Shego wrapped a protective arm around Kim's waist. Shego fell asleep immediately but Kim stayed awake a bit longer. She pondered about what Shego had dreamed and the emotions she had showed_. It was one of the few times I've seen Shego cry. Cry about something that made her sad. She opened up and just showed it to me._

Kim looked at the protective arm that was wrapped around her and smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as well. The night didn't last long and the sun soon started rising. The morning came and Shego made it without another nightmare. Her arm was still protectively wrapped around Kim's waist when she woke up.

She smiled, the first thing she saw was a big bush of red hair. _She's still here._ She thought happily.

"Good morning." She whispered into Kim's hair.

"Good morning." Kim replied and she turned to look at Shego.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"Great, didn't have another nightmare. How about you?"

"Good, I'm glad you didn't have another nightmare." Kim replied.

"As am I." Shego said. All of a sudden Kim rolled over and straddled Shego's waist.

"How about I help you take your mind of that nightmare" Kim whispered, her lips close to Shego's ear.

"I'd like that." Shego replied and Kim kissed Shego's ear. She suckled on her lobe and slowly kissed her way to Shego's mouth. She briefly lingered there, her lips brushing against Shego's slightly. Kim sat back on her heels and reached for the hem of her short silk nightgown. She winked at Shego and pulled it up, revealing her upper body.

Shego's hands went up to Kim's breasts and cupped them. Kim moaned at the contact and pushed herself against the hands. One hand made its way down to Kim's underwear and slowly dipped into it. Kim moaned again as Shego let her hand slide against her sex.

"S-Shego." Kim moaned as she made a rocking motion towards the green hand.

"Yes princess?" Shego said as she pulled her hands back.

"I have to help you forget your nightmare. That means that you just have to lie back and enjoy." Kim said and she let herself slide down Shego's body. Her hands travelling down Shego's body, touching everything they could reach. Kim got up and got rid of her panties. She then started working on undressing Shego.

Her nightgown was gone first, followed by her underwear. Kim settled down between Shego's legs and let her hand slip across the front of Shego's wet sex. She slipped back up and kissed Shego on the lips.

"What… what are you doing?" Shego asked as Kim broke the kiss.

"Giving us both a bit of pleasure." Kim whispered.

"How?" Shego asked in a whisper. Kim grinned at her and suddenly made a grinding move against her. They both gasped as their sexes came in contact.

"See?" Kim whispered and she grinded herself against Shego again.

"Oh shit yeah." Shego managed to gasp out. It started out slow; their sexes brushing at first, then touching – then finally, they were pounding against each other hard. Kim was grinding her sweaty body against Shego's body. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Moans and groans turned into screams as they got closer to their edge.

They were about to orgasm but they're moment got ruined when Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping.

"Oh gooood talk about bad timing." Shego groaned as Kim stopped moving against her.

"We have to answer there could be something serious." Kim replied and she got up to get her Kimmunicator.

"Here." Shego said and she threw a bathrobe towards Kim.

"Thanks." Kim slipped it on and answered her Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Hey Kim am I disturbing you?"

"No." "Yes." Kim and Shego said simultaneously.

"Sorry for that, there's a problem. Professor Dementor has created a device that can trade minds."

"We're on it!" Kim said in her heroic tone.

"We are?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Shego. Can you get us a lift Wade?"

"Already on the way."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!" Kim said and the screen went black.

"Come on Shego we have to go, we can't just let this slide." Shego rolled her eyes at that and got her mission outfit. Kim changed into her cargo jeans and purple top. Shego still wore a cat suit only this one was a new design. It was mostly black with a few green accents and was bullet proof, plasma proof, laser proof and stain proof. It was almost impossible to destroy.

She looked at Kim who appeared in her cargo jeans.

"You should really think about changing your outfit."

"I know you don't like it but I do." Kim said as she tucked her Kimmunicator into her pocket.

"Whatever, let's go our ride is here." Shego said and Kim followed her outside. The plane that was standing in the backyard was a sleek fighting plane. They got on board and buckled themselves in the seats.

"Thanks for the ride." Kim said to the pilot.

"No problem Miss Possible, you've helped me and I'll help you." The pilot replied.

"It's Mrs. Possible." Shego said to him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Shego replied.

"Who's the lucky one?" He asked.

"I am." Shego replied and he didn't make a comment about that.

"Ready for take off." He said and they took off. The flight was quiet, fast and over for them in several minutes.

"Thanks for the ride." Shego said as she got her parachute.

"No problem Mrs. Possible's." He said and they jumped out of the plane.

"Okay let's get this over with and quick!" Shego shouted as they free fell through the sky.

"I agree!" Kim shouted back and they opened their parachutes. They gently glided towards Professor Dementor's lair and landed quietly on the roof. They got rid of their parachutes and made their way to the ventilation shaft.

"Why do we always enter through the ventilation shafts?" Shego asked as she opened the shaft.

"Cause the door is too obvious." Kim replied.

"I think we've entered through the shafts so many times that the door would be something unexpected and new." Shego said and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just climb into that thing!" She hissed. Shego climbed into the shaft and Kim followed her.

"I like the view from here." Kim whispered as she climbed through the shaft behind Shego.

"I bet you do." Shego whispered in reply and she wiggled a bit with her ass. Kim couldn't help but reach out and grab one cheek with her hand.

"Hey save it for in the bedroom." Shego whispered.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Kim replied. They crawled through the shafts and finally found what they were searching for. The looked through a vent and saw Professor Dementor in his lab. He was yapping about his plan and how he could take over the world.

"He reminds me of Drakken." Shego said disgust clear in her voice.

"Okay let's bust in there and kick some ass." Kim said. Shego kicked the vent open and they let themselves drop to the floor. They landed on their feet and immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Okay Dementor be prepared to get your ass kicked." Shego said and he laughed.

"Try to stop me Possible's!" He said and he clapped his hands. Doors opened and robot henchmen entered the lair, ready to fight against Kim and Shego.

"I'll get the device and you take care of them!" Shego shouted as she plasma blasted a robot.

"Got it!" Kim shouted back. Shego plasma blasted another robot and made her way to the device.

"Don't touch that!" Dementor shouted as Shego made her way to his machine.

"Sorry it's my job!" She shouted back and she ignited her plasma again. She was about to fry his machine when Kim shouted.

"Shego watch out!!" Shego turned and saw that Dementor fired a blue beam at her. She was too late to duck out of the way and got hit. She stood there like nothing had happened and looked at herself.

"Was that it?" She asked. She checked herself for damage and there was nothing to be seen. She moved around a bit to check for internal damage but she had nothing.

"Seriously what kind of sad beam was that?" She asked. She shot the laser gun in his hand to pieces with her plasma and she turned to the mind trading device again. She ignited her plasma and hit straight through Dementor's device. It started sizzling and collapsed half as it buckled underneath Shego's plasma and strength.

"Nooooo! my machine!" He shouted and he ran over to the collapsing device.

"Sorry professor, but it's my job." Shego replied with a grin on her face. She quickly made her way to Kim and helped her defeat the last robots. She melted the robots one by one and they defeated them all.

"You okay Shego?" Kim asked.

"Yeah perfectly fine, nothing wrong here." She replied and she checked herself again.

"Great I was really worried for a moment."

"Thank you but I'm fine pumpkin. Now let's get him into jail." Shego replied en she pointed to Professor Dementor. The professor was trying to get away but not fast enough. Kim quickly caught up with him and gave him a blow that knocked him out.

"Got him!"

"Good girl!" Shego shouted back. Right on cue the GJ came barging into the lair and arrested Dementor.

"Right on time guys." Kim said with a smile.

"We'll take it from here Mrs. Possible." A man said and Kim walked back to Shego.

"Looks like we can go." She said.

"Yeah well that was fast and easy." Shego replied.

"Don't you want a scan of your body?" Kim asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you got hit by an unknown beam."

"Yeah so? I didn't get hurt so it's fine with me." Shego replied.

"Okay let's go home then!" Kim exclaimed happily and they simply walked out of the front door.

"You sure you don't have anything?" Kim asked again as they got into a plane of GJ.

"Yes sure as can be!" Shego replied.

"Well I hope so because if it did something to you, we can't make anything to reverse the effect."

"Why is that?" Shego asked.

"Well you destroyed the laser gun that shot you."

"So?"

"Well if we don't know how it's built and what it contains we can't make an antidote." Kim replied.

"Well I don't think it did anything to me, I feel fine so don't worry." Shego said and they strapped themselves in their seats. The plane took off and they were on there way home. The flight was luckily for them, once again quick. The plane landed in front of their house and they got off.

"Thanks for the ride." Kim said and the pilot nodded at her.

"I need a shower." Shego said as they walked into their house.

"Good idea, you want to go first?"

"Yes please." Shego replied and she walked up the stairs. She walked into the bathroom and undressed herself. She checked her naked form in the mirror and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _See nothing wrong._ She thought and she turned the shower on. _My suit is laser resistant._ She stepped underneath the shower and grabbed the shampoo.

She massaged the lemon scented shampoo into her hair and washed it out. The soap running down her body and disappearing in the drain. Shego grabbed the shower gel and poured a generous amount into her hand. She closed her eyes as she rubbed some shower gel on her face. Next followed her neck and upper body, she reached lower and……

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" She shouted as she felt something that she shouldn't feel. She quickly washed the soap off of her face and body and looked down.

"Shego?? Honey what's wrong??" Kim asked from outside the bathroom. Shego looked down at her body and to her new growth.

"Kimmie could you come in here for a second?" Shego asked and Kim came into the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked again. Shego was still staring down at her new growth.

"Uh we have a situation here." Shego replied with caution.

"What is it then?!" Kim asked for the third time.

"Well just see for yourself." She replied, she turned the shower off and opened the shower curtain.

"Well what is it I don't see anything……" Kim stopped her sentence when her eyes fell on Shego's 'situation'. She stared with wide eyes at it.

"Oh.. my.. that's a huge.. uh w-when did you get t-that?" She asked and she pointed at Shego's appendage.

"I just noticed that I have it!" Shego replied in a slight state of panic.

"It's…. it's huge." Kim announced and Shego looked at her.

"That's everything you've got to say?" Shego asked in disbelieve.

"Well yeah I don't know how I should react! How would you react if your girlfriend got a cock?!" Kim shouted.

"Well not with the announcement that it's huge!" Shego replied. "What the hell should I do now?!" She asked.

"Well I don't know! We should call Wade; he can make a scan of it!"

"Hell no! He's not going to scan my dick!" Shego shouted.

"Your dick??" Kim asked.

"Well yeah it's not like its yours or something! It's freaking attached to my body I might as well call it mine!" Shego shouted in reply.

"Well you've got a point there. So what do you have in mind?" Kim asked.

"Well I don't know if I should see this as bad luck… or a sign." Shego replied.

"A sign?"

"Well yeah, we want kids and well this thing helps with that." Shego said as she pointed at her new growth.

"Do you think you can make me pregnant with it?"

"Well that's what they do with these things right!" Shego shouted.

"That's true but does it mean that you have sperm and everything?" Kim asked.

"I guess so."

"Then we should see it as a sign." Kim exclaimed. "I think that ray made you a bit more masculine as well. I mean your muscles seem bigger and your voice is a bit lower."

"Well now we know why that beam looked like something useless. It doesn't hurt you, it doesn't burn or anything, it just changes your sex." Shego said. "Wade should make a scan of it."

"Really?" Kim asked and Shego nodded.

"Just wait until I've covered up the rest of my body." Shego said and she walked out of the bathroom. She went into their bedroom to get her clothes. She changed into them and Kim came into the bedroom. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and beeped Wade.

"Wade?"

"What's up Kim?"

"We've got a sitch, could you scan something for me?"

"Of course Kim, just keep the Kimmunicator up in front of the thing that has to be scanned." Kim placed the Kimmunicator in front of Shego's appendage.

"Uh Kim is that a….?" Wade asked.

"Yes it is, Shego got hit by a ray and it gave her... well masculine things." Kim explained.

"Just scan it!" Shego shouted.

"Right!" Wade started typing furiously and the Kimmunicator scanned Shego's cock.

"Scan complete, it looks like everything functions well and the effects will wear off in a week." Wade said.

"So it produces sperm with my DNA and it does what it has to do?"

"Exactly." He replied.

"And it will be gone in a week?"

"In a week."

"Okay thanks Wade!" Kim said.

"No problem Kim, bye!"

"Bye Wade!" They said simultaneously and the screen went black. They looked at each other and Kim tucked her Kimmunicator away.

"Sooo… it works like every other dick…" Shego said and she tucked it into her pants.

"Yeah seems like that." Kim replied.

"So what should we do now?" Shego asked.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and think about it. You go and think about it as well. We'll talk about it when I'm done showering." Kim said and she walked out of the bedroom. Shego watched how Kim walked away and quickly closed the bedroom door behind her. She locked it and sat down on the bed.

She looked down at her pants that had a bulge in it. "This is so weird." She said. She lowered her pants just enough to pull it out. _It is actually quite large._ Shego thought as she looked at her cock. _It's not even hard!_ She reached out and softly gripped her new growth.

"That's real alright." She said as she felt the fleshy appendage. _Let's see what this thing can do._ She thought as she started moving her hand up and down her cock. At first she didn't feel much, but the movement made her cock stiff. As soon as the appendage stood at full attention it made her feel great.

She let out a low moan as she moved her hand up and down in a faster pace. _I can't believe I'm jerking off._ She thought as her hand took a faster pace. Her moans got louder and turned into one final scream as her orgasm hit her. She felt a liquid spread on her hand and looked at it.

"Sjeeze it really does everything it has to do!" She said as she looked at the white substance on her hand. _Well I'll just take it as a sign. Maybe Kimmie and I can get a kid this way. I sure hope I can make her pregnant this way._ She thought.

She got up, got a towel wiped everything away and tucked her cock back into her pants.

"Shego?" Kim called as she walked into the bedroom.

"Yes Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Did you make up something we could do?" Kim asked.

"No not really."

"Neither did I." Kim replied. "It looks bigger now."

"Yeah well that's because it's rock hard." Shego replied.

"How did that happen?" Kim asked.

"Well I kinda touched it to see if it's real."

"And it is right?"

"Yeah it's definitely real." Shego replied. "Want to try it out?" Shego asked with a grin on her face.

"I… I'm not ready for that yet." Kim replied. Shego's face fell at her reaction and her expression saddened.

"What's wrong pumpkin?"

"I married you as woman, not as man. It's just something I have to get used to."

"This is our chance to make a baby." Shego whispered.

"I know it is and I'm happy that chance came but I still have to get used to it."

"It'll wear off in a week, maybe it's too late for it when you've gotten used to it."

"It won't take that long; it's just new for me. I promise we'll use this opportunity to make a child. Just not right now." Kim whispered.

"It's okay, I understand." Shego replied and she walked away.

"Shego!" Kim yelled but Shego didn't reply. Kim got up and walked down the stairs. She heard the front door slam shut and knew that Shego was gone. She sat down on the stairs and buried her head in her hands. _What have I done? I just insulted my wife, when all she wants is to make me happy with a child._ _God I must be heartless or something!_

"It's not like I bloody asked for this!" Shego shouted as she walked through the forest. "I never wanted this! I thought I could make her happy with a child! I finally have the chance to give her one and she reacts like that! She talks like I'm some kind of freak!" She stepped into a little pool of water and stopped dead in her track.

She turned back to the little pool of water and looked down in it. The little pool showed her, her own reflection.

"I'm still a freak." She whispered as she touched her cheek. "I'm green for Christ's sake! I had this crazy idea that I'm not a freak! But here's full prove that I actually am!" She shouted as she stomped into the little pool again.

"And who can love a freak?" She asked softly. The answer didn't come but to Shego it was quite clear. _Nobody. _She thought and she turned to go back home. _I've always been a freak and now I'm a super freak! Who could've known that it was possible!? The freak becoming freakier!_

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" She shouted and she plasma blasted a large tree. The tree came tumbling down in an instant and she turned her plasma off. She walked back to her home and opened the door. Kim looked up from her place on the stairs.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Do you think I'm fucking okay?!" Shego asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you should be." Shego said and she walked past Kim, up the stairs. Kim sighed; she got up from the stairs and went into the living room. _I'd better be quiet._ She thought and she settled down on the couch. They lived apart for the rest of the day, Kim downstairs and Shego upstairs. Daylight disappeared and the evening fell. Kim decided that she could better spend the evening downstairs as well.

Not wanting to take the risk of making Shego angry again. _She just needs to cool down._ She thought. Right after she thought that she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Shego go into the kitchen. She walked out of the kitchen again with a glass of water and turned to go up the stairs again.

"Why are you angry?" Kim asked and she mentally slapped herself for asking that. Shego stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly.

"W-why am I angry? You want to know… why I'm angry?!" She shouted. Kim gulped and nodded slowly.

"Okay! I'll tell you! All of my life I've been seen as a freak! I didn't even ask for it! Someone was just plain cruel and decided to make me a freak! I've been living like that since I was small! That's one of the reasons I ended up as thief! When I met you, you didn't call me a freak. You were the first one to see me as me! Or so I thought." Shego whispered the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked.

"It means that I've been blind! I thought that I had finally found someone who didn't saw me as a freak! Someone who saw me as Shego and finally Shanine Go! Just for the person I was inside and not outside! I thought that you were that person! But I guess I was wrong! I've been a freak and I'll always be one! I didn't ask for this thing to appear! I didn't want to be an even bigger freak Kimmie!" Shego shouted and she took a few deep breaths.

"I was wrong, I've never been so wrong in my life. I didn't ask for this and you act like it's my entire fault. You opened my eyes and showed me that I'm still a freak! Thank you for that! NOT!" Shego shouted and the glass in her hand shattered by the grip she had on it.

"I asked myself! Who can love a freak?! Do you know what the answer was?!" She shouted, her plasma was slowly flaring up.

"Do you know the answer?!" She asked again. Kim slowly shook her head.

"The answer was nobody!" She shouted and her plasma flared up even more. "Nobody can love me! I thought you could! But one little thing makes me an even bigger freak and you just act like it's my fault! Act like I asked for all this to happen to me! Do you know how that feels?! Of course you don't! You're freaking Kim Possible! You got everything you wanted in live! Everything just got thrown into your lap!" By now her plasma was burning an intense green.

Shego looked at the shattered glass in her hand and back at Kim. She let the remains of the glass fall to the ground and disappeared up the stairs. Kim was looking at the spot Shego had been standing a few seconds ago. Her eyes wide, for the first time filled with fear, fear of Shego. _I totally screwed this up._ She thought.

_I shouldn't have asked that._ She got up, gathered all the pieces of the shattered glass and threw them away. Kim waited as long as possible before going upstairs. She went upstairs after midnight, feeling too sleepy to stay downstairs any longer. She slowly walked up the stairs and to their bedroom.

She opened the door and peeked into the room. She saw that Shego was still awake and reading a book. She took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. Shego looked up from her book and watched Kim enter the room. She quickly went back to reading her book and Kim changed into her sleeping clothes.

_Great we're going to bed angry!_ Kim thought as she walked out of the room. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She splashed some water into her face and looked into the mirror. _She's not a freak, she's beautiful. __**Then tell her that! **_Kim's mind was arguing. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and sat down on the end of the bed. Shego looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry." Kim whispered.

"Kimmie I…." "Don't." Kim cut her off. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry for that. I never meant to hurt you; I just didn't know how to react. I've never dealt with something like this. I just need time to adjust; I don't think you're a freak." She laughed a bit after that.

"Hell I think you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I never said that you were a freak, I never even thought it. You're the most important person in my life now. Do you really think I would do something like that? That I would just deliberately insult you? Push you away from me?" Kim asked.

"No." Shego simply replied.

"That's right; I would never do that to you. You know I didn't show you that clearly but I don't think you're a freak. I just need some time to adjust to this change. It doesn't mean that I don't love you, that I think you're a freak or that I want to leave you. I think that this is going to make our marriage even stronger." Kim said softly.

"I'm sorry Kimmie I overreacted." Shego replied.

"It's okay; I just want you to know that you're everything to me."

"I know that, I love you princess."

"I love you too Shego." Kim turned around and looked at her green skinned wife. "So much." She whispered.

"Come here." Shego said as she put her book aside. Kim crawled onto the bed and Shego wrapped her arms around her. They smiled at each other and shared a small kiss.

"Let's get some sleep; this day was weird, exhausting and everything except fun." Shego said and Kim crawled underneath the covers.

"That's a good idea." Kim whispered and they snuggled up against each other. "You know for a few minutes I was afraid you would leave me." Kim said suddenly.

"I'm not planning on leaving you." Shego replied softly.

"I'm happy with that, because I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Shego murmured. It became quiet for a few moments. Both of them smiling as they held onto each other. It was when it became hard to stay awake that they decided to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Shego."

"Goodnight cupcake." Snuggled up against each other they soundlessly fell asleep. Glad that everything had been sorted out and that the conflict was over. That night Shego didn't have a nightmare, even though it would've been logic if she did have one. The change of certain body parts and the conflict with Kim were enough reasons for a nightmare.

The night passed a lot slower then the one before. As if the sun wasn't in the mood to rise. It eventually did of course but it took a lot longer. The sun was now fully in sight, no longer hidden underneath the horizon. Shego was the first one to wake and she squinted her eyes slightly at the bright sun.

She looked at Kim and saw that she was still asleep. She smiled, leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kim's mouth turned into a smile.

"Good morning." She said without opening her eyes.

"Good morning." Shego replied and she curled up against Kim.

"You know that I need more time right?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Sorry it's the morning." Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"Is it just the morning?" Kim asked.

"Do you want it to be more then just the morning?"

"Mmmaybe I do." Kim replied.

"Well then maybe it's more then just the morning." Shego said and Kim turned around to face her.

"Can I see it?" She asked and Shego looked at her in disbelieve.

"You want to see it?"

"Yeah I do." Kim replied. Shego lowered the covers and pulled her pants slightly down.

"Since when do you wear pants in bed?" Kim asked.

"Since I got this thing." Shego said as she revealed her stiff member. Kim looked at Shego's dick and saw that it was green as well.

"It does fit your skin tone." She joked.

"Ha-ha very funny princess." Shego replied. Kim laughed and reached out to touch it.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked.

"Touching your uh... cock." She replied and she touched the tip. Shego felt a light shiver run down her spine at the contact. Kim let her hand go up and down the shaft slowly.

"If you keep doing that it won't get less hard." Shego commented as Kim's hand travelled up and down her member.

"Sorry." Kim said and she pulled her hand back.

"It's okay." Shego replied and she pulled her pants up again. They decided to stay in bed just a little bit longer. Just relaxing and talking about random things. Especially talking about what they should do today. Things like shopping, the cinema, taking a stroll in the park and maybe a picnic came up as ideas.

It all sounded good to them but was only possible if they didn't get a mission. They had taken some time off, but they still had a mission every now and then. Shego was just happy that she didn't have to go to the GJ office every day. Kim was happy about that as well, that was always the boring part of work.

That's where all the paperwork happened and dull meetings were kept. They were both completely happy with a mission that didn't include paperwork afterwards. If they didn't have any paperwork Betty would always think of something to bore them with. After writing piles of paperwork both Kim and Shego decided that it was time for some free time.

Now they went through the days with sometimes a mission and sometimes nothing at all. Some days were filled with just sitting around, watching movies and doing nothing. That's what they preferred but that got boring as well. So they decided to spend some time on sparring with each other and the gym.

Sitting around, eating unhealthy food and doing nothing wasn't really great for their shape. So now their days were filled with sparring, training in the gym, doing nothing, watching movies and eat unhealthy. That seemed like the best option to both of them. They just didn't expect that something -like what had happened to Shego- would happen at all.

After almost an hour of talking and relaxing in bed they finally got up. The reason that they got up, Shego got hungry. Kim followed her downstairs and into the kitchen. Shego ordered her to sit down while she made breakfast. Kim obeyed and sat down at the breakfast table. Shego started working in the kitchen and soon there was a whole table filled with food.

She had made croissants, pancakes, toast, eggs, cut and washed fruit and last but not least tea for Kim and coffee for her.

"Dig in!" She said as she sat down at the table as well. Kim looked at all the food on the table with wide eyes.

"Does that thing between your legs eat or something?" She asked, noting that they couldn't possibly eat this all.

"No but I think that ray effected my eating pattern." Shego replied as she filled her plate with pancakes, croissants, toast and eggs.

"That sounds logical." Kim replied as she got some of the cut and washed fruit. They both started eating and they enjoyed their breakfast in silence. Shego did indeed eat more then Kim but she always did that. Kim decided that she only wanted 2 pancakes, some fruit, one croissant and on piece of toast with egg on it.

Shego on the other hand ate 4 pancakes, the remaining fruit, 3 croissants and 4 pieces of toast with egg. Kim looked in awe as her wife magically ate almost 4 times as much as she had eaten.

"Is your stomach a black hole or something?" Kim asked as Shego shoved the last piece of pancake into her mouth. Shego looked at Kim with raised eyebrows and swallowed her pancake before answering.

"I think it almost is yeah." She replied and she took another cup of coffee. Kim refilled her cup with tea and they both slowly drank their tea and coffee.

"So have you decided what you want to do?" Shego asked as she put her cup with coffee down.

"Well I was thinking that we could work out a bit in the gym. This breakfast isn't helping us to stay in shape. After that we could go to the cinema and if we're hungry we can go to a restaurant afterwards." Kim replied.

"That sounds good to me!" Shego announced and she drank the last bit remains of her coffee. She told Kim that she would do the dishes and that she wasn't aloud to do anything. Kim had tried to argue with her about it but Shego sent her into the living room. She waited until her wife was done doing the dishes and smiled when she finally walked out of the kitchen.

"See I should've helped you." Kim said and Shego just rolled her eyes at that.

"Come on let's get some work out!" Shego said and she ran up the stairs. Kim quickly followed her and they changed into some comfortable work out clothes. Shego wanted to wear her cat suit but her new growth didn't really fit into it. She finally decided to wear a pair of black sweatpants with a green tank top.

Kim had laughed about the fact that Shego didn't fully fit into her cat suit. She was wearing a pair of white sweatpants with a white tank top.

"It really feels weird to move around with this thing between my legs." Shego said as they walked to their personal gym which was situated in their own house.

"I have no doubt about that." Kim replied with a grin. They went into their gym and Shego started with the punching bag. Kim decided that she wanted to do something about her stamina and chose for the treadmill. Shego punched the costume made punching bag with all the strength she had. Every blow and kick that she gave was absorbed by the bag.

"It's a good thing we have costume made punching bags." She said as she kicked the bag again.

"I know the normal ones just fell apart after a punch or two." Kim replied as she set up a steady pace. After punching and kicking the bag several times, Shego decided that she wanted to work on her biceps and triceps. Kim kept running a bit longer but soon wanted to take a go at the punching bag.

They worked out the whole morning and a part of the afternoon. Every now and then changing their work outs, triceps, biceps, speed, strength, stamina all of it. Shego's gaze shifted from the kilometre counter to Kim's sweaty body. Her eyes travelled up and down her body, the white work out clothes almost see through and clinging to her body.

She found it hard to concentrate on anything else and soon noticed that a certain part had come to life. Shego stopped the treadmill and got off. Kim looked at her as she sat down on the ground, her hands in her lap.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I was staring at your sweaty body, that body with almost see through clothes and a certain part came to life." Shego replied simply. Kim stopped what she was doing and started laughing.

"Really? Just like that?" She asked through her laughs.

"Yeah just like that." Shego replied in a bitter tone.

"Sorry haha it's just funny." Kim said and she grabbed her sides. Shego rolled her eyes and waited for Kim to stop laughing. It took a few minutes before the red head had finally stopped.

"You done?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, sorry Shego." She replied as she wiped her tears of laughter away.

"I'm going to take a shower, wash away all this sweat." Shego said, she got up and she walked away.

"Okay I'll take a shower after you!" Kim shouted after her. She laughed a little bit more and kicked the punching bag a few more times. Shego walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. _Okay let's get rid of the stiffness. _She thought and turned the cold tap on. She stepped underneath the stream of cold water and shivered.

"H- Holy s-shit this is c-cold!" She said as she waited for her cock to go limp. After several moments of cold water it finally worked and Shego turned the warm water tap on in an instant.

"I never thought that it would be that cold!" She said as she finally relaxed underneath the now warm stream of water. She washed her hair and her body, making sure that the smell of sweat was completely gone.

By the time Kim got to the shower Shego was already done and dressed. Kim took a shower as well and Shego was glad that she didn't shower that long.

"You do realise that we have about six days left to make a baby right?" Shego asked as Kim walked out of the bathroom.

"I know don't worry we'll make it." Kim replied and she quickly dressed herself. Shego came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the red head's waist.

"I hope so; I really want this child to be ours. This is the best chance we have to make sure it will be ours." Shego whispered into Kim's hair. Kim turned around in Shego's grip and smiled. She closed the gap between them, kissing Shego very gently. The kiss got returned with equal gentleness and lasted almost a minute.

Kim pulled back softly and looked into Shego's eyes.

"We'll be on time, I promise." She whispered and she gave Shego a short yet passionate kiss.

"Okay if you say so princess." Shego replied.

"Let's get going." Kim said and Shego started moving towards the door. She was almost out of the room when the Kimmunicator started beeping. She turned around and stared at the device.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"Sorry got to take this Shego." Kim said and she grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"What's up Wade?" She asked.

"Nothing much, you just have to catch a thief who is clearly an amateur."

"Okay where do I find him?"

"He's running around in Middleton in a red suit and a huge tube." Wade replied.

"What did he steal?"

"Some plans that are top secret."

"Okay I'm on it!" Kim replied and the screen went black.

"You want to take this one?" Kim asked as she turned to Shego.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Be my guest." Kim replied and Shego grinned at her. "Don't you need to change into your mission outfit?" Kim asked.

"Are you kidding me? With this thing and a mission that easy? I won't even break a sweat." Shego replied. "I'll see you at the cinema." She said and she walked away. Kim heard the front door slam shut and she made her way downstairs.

"How do I get there?" She asked herself. She suddenly realised that Shego didn't take the car and she smiled. _I'll just take her car._ Kim thought.

Meanwhile Shego was leisurely making her way to Middleton. She walked into the town and all her instincts turned on. She took in everything, heard everything and felt everything. _Okay where are you?_ She thought as she searched the streets. _I need to find a guy in a red suit and a tube he's carrying with him._

She tapped out of her own experience of being a thief and knew exactly where to find him. _He's making his way to a hide out that's on the other side of town. The crime scene isn't close to the hide out. Wade called about 10 minutes ago, he's probably midtown._ She thought and she set course to midtown.

It took her about 5 minutes to get there and another 2 minutes to find the man she was looking for. _There you are._ She thought as she spotted the figure clad in red. She followed him in the shadows and as silent as possible. _His taste is really bad. Come on a red suit like that? No one wears that! Okay focus on the mission._

She followed the thief a few minutes until she was sure that he was alone. She flipped, ran and jumped through the shadows like the skilled thief she once was. The man stopped in fright when she appeared out of the shadows.

"Hi, can I have that tube please?" Shego asked, deciding to try it the nice way. The man looked scared as hell but shook his head. Shego rolled her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"Okay I asked it nice; I don't really have time for this you know. I have plans, I'm going to meet my wife at the cinema after this, so let's get this over with. Give me that goddamned tube!" She shouted. The man backed up a bit but held on to the tube.

"Seriously just give me that thing and I won't hurt you." Shego said as she took a step towards him. He still didn't give up the tube and Shego wasn't known to be patient.

"Have it your way." She said and with that she ignited her plasma. The man looked at her in shock and fright but still held the tube close to him. She grinned and shot a ball of plasma towards his feet. The man jumped away avoiding the plasma by an inch. His jump unfortunately went wrong and he fell down.

Shego slowly walked towards him, her plasma still ignited. She stopped right in front of him and she could swear that he had pissed his pants.

"Give me that tube." She said in a low warning tone. The man gulped and hesitantly handed the tube to Shego.

"Thanks, see that wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked as she took the tube. The man shook his head and she smiled at him.

"Stay right here." She said and she walked away. She went to a metal fence and ignited her plasma. She heat the top and the bottom of a bar in the fence and pulled it lose. She calmly walked back to the man and grabbed him at his jacket. She dragged him to a big dumpster and told him the keep his hands together above his head.

She ignited her plasma again and melted the bar onto the dumpster with his hands between it.

"So custom made handcuffs. Oh and another thing, change your wardrobe." With that Shego ran off, leaving a frightened thief melted to a dumpster behind. She quickly returned the tube to the owner and informed the police about a thief that was melted to a dumpster. _Now I can finally get to my princess. _She thought as she made her way to the cinema.

_She's probably waiting there for me already._ Shego took a sprint and discovered that Kim was indeed waiting for her.

"Did you catch him?" She asked as Shego walked over.

"Why do you even ask that?" Shego asked.

"Don't know old habit." Kim replied.

"Right, how did you get here?"

"I uh… took… your car."

"M-my car?"

"Yeah it's over there." Kim said and she pointed to a sleek black and green car.

"Okay give me the keys." Kim quickly handed her the keys. "Thanks." Shego said as nice as possible. Kim was just glad that Shego didn't freak out about it.

"Now let's go and watch a movie." Shego offered her arm and Kim gladly took it. They walked into the cinema and checked what movies were available.

"I don't want to see another mushy movie." Shego said.

"I don't want to see a horror or thriller or anything that's scary." Kim replied.

"Well that means we can go and watch Harry Potter or ice age 3." Shego stated.

"We could go to The Proposal!" Kim exclaimed.

"No I hate movies like that. They're always so predictable and cliché." Shego replied in a boring tone.

"Then I'd rather watch Ice Age 3 then Harry Potter."

"Ice Age 3 it is then!" Shego announced and they went to get their tickets. The ticket seller gave them a strange look and gave them their two tickets for Ice Age 3. They got some popcorn, candy, drinks and went into the theatre.

Shego wasn't someone who liked animated movies but she gave it a chance. She had laughed about Ice Age 1 and 2, why not 3 as well? That and everything was better then another mushy movie to her. Kim was actually quite happy that she had picked Ice Age 3.

The movie made her laugh loads of times and that was always good. Shego laughed at some parts as well, meaning that she liked the movie. All in all the movie was a success to both of them. There was enough dry humour to make Kim laugh and enough opportunities for Shego to gloat about a character that got hurt.

"Well I didn't think that the third movie would be as funny as the first one. I always notice that the sequels aren't as good as the first movie but with this it was different." Shego said as they walked out of the theatre.

"I liked it, it was funny." Kim replied. They disposed the remaining popcorn and walked out of the cinema.

"It was way better then some mushy movie." Shego stated dry.

"I like my share of mushy movies, but this movie was good as well." Kim said and Shego only agreed with the last part.

"So want to get some food?" Shego asked.

"Well I am quite hungry." Kim replied.

"Then food it is!" Shego announced, she grabbed Kim's hand and guided her to a restaurant.

"You like Thai right?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great cause that's what we're going to eat!" Shego replied and they walked into a Thai restaurant.

"Shego isn't this a bit fancy?"

"No it's perfect for you." Shego said with a smile and she guided Kim to a table.

"This is the best table they have here, it's my favourite restaurant." A waiter gave them their menu's and took their order.

"So is this good?" Shego asked as they ate their food.

"It's delicious!" Kim replied as she happily ate her food. Shego scooted closer to Kim and grabbed her hand. Kim looked up and their eyes met emerald meeting olive green. Shego smiled a dazzling smile which made Kim weak in the knees.

"I want to dance with you." Shego whispered.

"There isn't any music." Kim said softly.

"Wait right here." Shego got up and Kim saw her talking with a woman. Shego smiled at Kim and the woman walked away. Shego walked back to their table and sat down. Kim was about to ask what she had talked about when a slow tune started playing.

"How did you…?" She started.

"My favourite restaurant." Shego whispered. She got up and offered Kim her hand. She gladly took it and let Shego guide her to the dance floor. Shego pulled Kim close and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kim's hands went up to Shego's neck and she laced her fingers together at the back.

Shego started swaying to the music and Kim followed her steps.

"Didn't know that you could dance." Kim whispered.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Shego replied.

"Care to share?" Kim asked.

"I'd like to share this." Shego said and she caught Kim's lips with her own. Shego ran her tongue over Kim's bottom lip, making the red head moan softly into the kiss. Shego quickly slipped her tongue into Kim's mouth. Their tongues softly danced with each other, they continued both dances for several moments.

They softly parted and Shego leaned her forehead against Kim's.

"I love you Shego."

"I love you too princess." Shego whispered in reply as their dance slowly came to its end. Shego pulled back and guided Kim back to their table.

"I'm going to pay the bill, I'll be right back." Shego said and she walked over to the woman she had been talking to a few minutes ago. She paid the bill and waved Kim over.

"Let's go." They walked out of the restaurant and to the car. The drive home was quiet and fast. Kim kept fidgeting with her hands and Shego noticed that. Even when they were home she kept fidgeting as if she had a confession to make. She was about to walk up the stairs when Shego stopped right in front of her.

"Okay what's up?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Well you're fidgeting as if you have some sort of confession to make." Shego replied.

"Oh that well it's not a confession but I have been thinking."

"About?"

"About me adjusting to your change." Kim whispered.

"And what did you figure out?" Shego asked.

"I'm ready to take the step." Shego looked at her in disbelieve.

"Really?" She asked and Kim nodded.

"So… you're ready to... try…?" "Yes." Kim cut her off. "Right now." She continued. Shego's eyes widened at that. Kim reached out and grabbed Shego's hand.

"A-are y-you sure about t-this?" Shego asked as Kim guided her up the stairs and into their bedroom. She kicked the door shut and pushed Shego onto the bed.

"As sure as can be." She whispered and she reached for the buttons of her shirt. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground. Her hands went down to her pants and she slowly opened them as well. She let her pants slide down to the ground and stepped out of it.

"Are you ready?" She asked in a husky voice. Shego stared at her with eyes as big as saucers and slowly nodded.

"Good." Kim whispered. Shego backed up onto the bed and Kim slowly crawled towards her on all fours. Her hands slipped up to Shego's pants and slowly unbuttoned it. With one powerful pull she pulled it off, leaving Shego in a pair of boyish underwear. Shego's member was already at full attention and was straining against the material of her underwear.

"I see that you're really ready." Kim said softly and she let one hand slide across the front of Shego's underwear. Shego hissed at the contact and arched her back, her member going up to push against Kim's hand. Kim smiled and pulled her hand back.

"Not yet." She said and she straddled Shego's waist. "Let's get this off shall we?" Kim asked and she reached for the hem of Shego's shirt. Shego sat up helping to remove her shirt. Kim tossed it aside and her eyes settled on Shego's clad breasts.

"Take it off." She whispered. Shego quickly reached around and unclasped her bra. Kim peeled it off of her body and tossed it aside as well. She leaned forward, her lips close to Shego's ear.

"You're beautiful." She whispered and her lips brushed against Shego's ear. Kim pulled back; she reached around and unclasped her own bra. She slowly let the garment slip down and revealed her breasts. She could swear that Shego's cock was getting harder by the second. She slowly kissed her way down Shego's body and stopped at the last remaining garment.

She looked up at Shego for a second and then reached out. She hooked her fingers into the underwear and slowly pulled it down. Bit by bit it revealed Shego's member, which stood up right once it was freed. Shego's eyes were all the while fixed on Kim. Following every move and every touch she made.

Kim grinned wickedly and flicked her tongue out. Shego's head fell back at the touch and Kim repeated it several times. She stopped when a soft moan escaped from Shego's throat.

"You like that don't you?" Kim asked softly. Shego couldn't form any words so she just nodded.

"Let's see if you enjoy this." Kim leaned forward and took Shego's cock into her mouth. Shego pushed her head into the pillow, squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Kim started a slow pace, her head going up and down as she took in Shego's member. Shego had to grip the bed sheets to prevent herself from grabbing Kim's head.

"K-kimmie you… h-have to s-stop." Shego managed to choke out. Kim looked at Shego and sucked hard one last time. She did as Shego told her and stopped. She got up and slowly reached down. She hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly pulled them down. She kicked them away and crawled back onto the bed.

"You make me wet Shego; do you know what has to be done when I'm wet?" Kim asked as she straddled Shego's waist again. Shego didn't dare to say anything so she just waited until Kim gave the answer.

"You don't? I'll show you." She said, she reached out and held on to Shego's cock. She guided it to her wet entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it. Shego's eyes almost popped out of her head as she felt Kim's warm wetness surround her. Kim lowered herself until it was fully inside her.

"How does it feel?" She asked softly.

"G-great." Shego choked out.

"Good cause that's how I want you to feel." Kim replied. Kim placed her hands on Shego's stomach and slowly lifted herself up. She stopped at the tip and slowly lowered herself again. Steady but slow she sets a pace, lifting and lowering herself on Shego's cock. Shego reached out and gripped Kim's hips.

She helped set the pace and was soon matching Kim's rhythm. She pulled back when Kim lifted herself up and pushed up every time Kim lowered herself again. The pace got faster and faster as they fell into a steady rhythm. A clapping sound was heard, created by the skin to skin contact with every trust.

Shego reached up with one hand and cupped Kim's breast. Kim threw her head back as she rode Shego and moaned softly. Her body arched into Shego's hand and continued their rhythm.

"Oh god Kimmie." Shego moaned out. Shego sat up and wrapped her arms around Kim for support. Kim's hands went to Shego's back and she dug her nails into her skin. Shego felt Kim's inner walls clench around her member, a sign that she was close to the edge. She quickly pushed Kim onto her back with her on top and started pounding into her for dear life.

Kim moaned loudly as Shego's pace quickened. "Easy I've never been fucked by a girl with a cock as big as yours." Kim gasped.

She wrapper her legs around Shego's waist pulling her deeper into her sex. Shego groaned loudly as she pushed into Kim's depts. Shego felt that she couldn't hold on any longer herself and gave one final massive thrust. Kim and Shego screamed simultaneously as their orgasms hit them, Shego emptying herself in Kim.

Shego collapsed on top of Kim and was gasping for breath. Kim wiped her sweaty forehead while she tried to regain her normal breathing.

"T-that was incredible." Kim gasped out. Shego pulled herself out of Kim and rolled to the side.

"Yeah it was." She replied.

"You were quite incredible for someone who just had a dick for not even 2 days." Kim said and Shego laughed at that. They both regained their normal breathing and settled down underneath the covers.

"Do you think that it was a success?" Shego asked.

"I don't know but we can buy a test to check it out." Kim replied softly.

"I hope it was a success." Shego said.

"I hope so too and if it wasn't we'll just try again." Kim said with a grin on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Shego replied and she kissed Kim softly. They parted and Kim snuggled up against Shego's bare chest, her arms resting around Shego's waist.

"I'll buy that test for you tomorrow; all you have to do is avoid going to the toilet until I come back."

"Why?"

"Cause your urine is more concentrated in the morning." Shego replied and Kim raised her eyebrow.

"1 I had biology in high school and 2 it's easier to detect if you're pregnant with concentrated urine." Shego explained.

"I know I had biology as well, don't worry I won't go to the toilet until you're back." Shego smiled and kissed the top of Kim's head.

"How about we get some sleep?" Shego suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'm beat." Kim replied.

"As am I." They made themselves comfortable in bed and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Shego." Kim whispered back and silence dawned upon the house. The soft ticking of the clock and the steady breathing of both sleeping women was the only thing that could be heard. The late evening turned into night and the night slowly vanished with every ray of sunlight that appeared.

The night slowly passed by and the morning arrived along with the rising sun. Kim and Shego slept in late, their certain activity had exhausted them quite good. Kim only woke because she had to go to the toilet.

"Shego?" She called, she lightly shook her wife.

"Wha- what is it?" She asked as she managed to get her eyes open.

"I have to go to the toilet." Kim said and Shego was suddenly wide awake.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said as she sat up in bed.

"No I really have to go!" Kim urged. Shego sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands. Kim looked at her in silence and waited for her to say something.

"Okay… okay just hold it in; I'm going to the store to get a test." Shego said and she quickly got out of bed. She pulled some clothes out of her closet and dressed herself.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Shego said, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the bedroom.

"Okay bye!" Kim shouted and she heard the front door slam shut. She fell back on the bed with a sigh. _Now I just have to hold it in._ She thought. _Well thinking about it isn't going to help so I better go and do something else. _She crawled out of bed and went downstairs. _What can I do?_ She asked herself as she strolled into the living room.

"Okay I never thought I would say this but I need to watch stupid cartoons." She said out loud, she turned the TV on and plopped down onto the couch.

Meanwhile Shego was quickly driving to Middleton in the search of a store. She drove into the town and pulled up in front of the first and best store she saw. She quickly got out of the car and walked into the store. She went to the counter and checked what tests they had.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young woman asked.

"Hey I'd like to buy a maternity test."

"Okay which one do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't really know anything about those things and I'm kinda in a hurry. So it would be nice if you gave me the test that you think is best." Shego said quickly.

"Certainly." She turned around and scanned the tests. She found the one she was looking for and gave it to Shego.

"I highly recommend this one." She said.

"Okay I'll take it!" Shego said and she grabbed her money.

"10 dollars please." She said and Shego handed her a 10 dollar bill.

"Thank you very much!" She said quickly.

"No problem, bye!" The young woman said and Shego exited the store.

Meanwhile Kim had discovered that watching cartoons didn't help. Some of the cartoons were funny and made her laugh. Laughing wasn't really helping her to hold it in_. Shego hurry up I'm going to pop!_ She thought as she turned the TV off.

Shego was driving as fast as she could back to Kim. _Now as long as I don't get pulled over by a cop I'll be there fast._ She thought as she took a turn to right. Her car accelerated from 100 miles an hour to 200 miles an hour. _Please don't let there be a cop._ She thought. _I can go way faster then this but I'm not going to risk that._

Kim was happy when she heard Shego's car pull up in front of the house. She quickly walked to the front door and opened it.

"Here!" Shego said and she gave Kim the test.

"Thanks!" Kim replied and she ran off to the toilet with the test. Shego sighed and plopped down onto the couch. _Talk about stress._ She thought as she waited for Kim to finish. Kim did everything what the instruction manual told her. _Now just wait 60 seconds and we'll know it!_ She thought happily.

She walked out of the toilet and Shego looked up.

"And?" She asked.

"We have to wait about 40 seconds now. If another stripe appears next to this one I'm pregnant. If it doesn't appear I'm not." Kim explained and she sat down next to Shego. She put the test on the table and they sat back.

"Okay sounds simple." Shego replied. "How many seconds?"

"25 now." Kim said. The 25 seconds seemed to take forever and the nerves were playing up. When the time finally passed they looked at each other and then at the test.

"You get it." Shego said, Kim rolled her eyes and got the test. She held it up for both of them to see.

"I…. I'm… n-not... pregnant…" She said softly.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, we'll try again." Shego whispered. Kim couldn't help it but a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I was so excited." She whispered as Shego pulled her into a hug.

"I know princess but we can try it again." Shego whispered reassuring. Kim silently sobbed onto Shego's shoulder and Shego comforted her.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Shego said as she caressed Kim's hair. They sat their in silence, both disappointed but Shego tried not to show it. Sure she was disappointed but she held herself strong as she comforted Kim with soothing words.

The negative result had quite an impact on the both of them. Days passed as they slowly went on with their lives after the disappointment. It was as if a part of them lost the will to live after that. They never knew that something like that could have such an effect on somebody. Another attempt to get Kim pregnant wasn't taken yet.

Time was running out, the week was almost over and that meant that Shego's cock would disappear. That also meant that they couldn't make a child like other couples did. It was only a few hours before the effects would wear of that Shego realised that they didn't have much time left.

"Princess what day is it?" She asked hoping it wasn't Friday.

"It's Friday." She replied and Shego turned an even paler green.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked concern clear in her voice. Shego quickly checked the time. _Damn its half past ten in the evening! How did we not notice that the time was running out?!_

"Kimmie the moment that clock hits twelve the effects will be worn off. That means that our chance of having our own child will be over!" Shego exclaimed. Kim looked at her in shock.

"It's been a week already?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah I got hit by that thing last Friday! The effects will wear of in exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes." The colour in Kim's face was drained as well as she realised that Shego was right.

"You're right! Come on Shego we have to give it one more try before it's too late!" She yelled and she ran up the stairs. Shego thought about it for a few moments and laughed.

"She's never been this excited about sex." She said to herself.

"Shego!!" Kim shouted. Shego got up and quickly made her way to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and looked at Kim who was lying on their bed. Naked.

"You're fast." She said.

"Well duh we have to be fast! Now get your cute butt out of those clothes!" Shego quickly undressed herself and she crawled onto the bed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kim asked.

"Well this thing doesn't go up by command. It has to be stimulated remember?" Shego stated the obvious.

"Oh... right sorry." Kim replied, her body covered with a full body blush. Shego grinned at that and she leaned forward, catching Kim's lips with her own. Kim moaned into the kiss as their tongues met softly. The kiss got deeper, more passionate as it continued. Shego reached up and softly cupped Kim's breast.

Kim groaned as Shego massaged her breast and teased her nipple. Her hand wandered down Shego's body and found Shego's still limp member. She gripped it softly and started to move her hand up and down. Shego moaned into the kiss at the contact and pushed her hips towards Kim.

"God….. don't …… stop." She said in between kisses. Shego's cock was now fully hardened thanks to Kim's hand job. Kim stopped her activity and Shego groaned in disappointment.

"You know I can't continue." She whispered.

"I know but it felt good." Shego replied softly.

"Come here you." Kim said, she grabbed Shego's face and gave her a literally breath taking kiss.

"Now it's my turn." Shego whispered as she pulled back. She kissed her way down, lingering at Kim's breasts, before getting to her goal. She flicked her tongue out and licked Kim's clit. The red head arched her back and moaned softly at the feeling of Shego's tongue. Shego starting licking Kim's clit in a slow pace, enjoying the taste of her wife.

Kim's hand went down and her fingers tangled into Shego's black hair.

"Please." She whispered as she tried to push herself against Shego's mouth. Shego smiled at hearing the plead and gave Kim what she wanted. Her tongue slid across Kim's clit and slowly into her wet sex. She savoured the flavour as she pleasured her wife. Kim tossed her head from right to left as Shego started licking her in a faster pace.

"M-more." She moaned. Shego brought her hand up to Kim's sex and slowly pushed one finger into her. A second finger was quickly added and a steady pace was set. Shego licked, sucked and nibbled at Kim's clit while her fingers worked their way in and out of her. After several minutes of thrusting fingers, a licking tongue and sucking mouth, Kim could feel that she was getting close to the edge.

Shego felt Kim clench around her fingers and knew that she had to stop. She quickly pulled her fingers out of Kim and stopped all her actions.

"N-no please… d-don't stop." Kim moaned in disappointment. Shego crawled up Kim's body, settling down between her legs, her cock at Kim's wet opening.

"Don't worry I'm just beginning." Shego whispered and she pushed herself into Kim. This action made Kim gasp in surprise as she felt Shego's large member enter her. Shego pulled back just to push herself back into Kim again. The red head moaned softly as they set a matching rhythm together.

They both very well knew that this was the last chance they would get. The last chance to make a child of their own. One that wasn't produced by strange DNA mixtures and scientists. It all came down on this last chance.

Their matching rhythm started out slow but soon increased to a faster pace. Their bodies covered with a thin coat of sweat as they moved together. Hands clenching and unclenching, moans and groans escaping their throats, pleasure increasing with each move. Kim's legs went up to wrap around Shego's waist again.

This action gave Shego more access to Kim and she took full advantage of it. She changed her angle slightly and started thrusting into Kim in a frequent way. With every thrust she made she managed to hit Kim's G-spot, giving her more pleasure then before. Kim threw her head back and Shego took this opportunity to attack her neck and breasts.

She leaned forward and softly suckled on Kim's skin. She moved her lips down, a mark on Kim's skin where she had lingered before. Kissing and licking her way down to Kim's breasts while she kept up the fast and frequent pace. A moan escaped from Kim's throat and she dug her nails into Shego's back, leaving marks of her own.

She arched her back, making it easier for Shego to latch on to one of her breasts. She gently sucked a nipple into her mouth and Kim gasped softly. Shego groaned as she felt Kim clench around her, the sign that her orgasm was close. She softly bit the nipple and pulled back. Her eyes settled upon Kim's writhing, sweating and moaning form.

She felt her own orgasm approaching but refused to give in. She wanted Kim to come first; she changed her thrusting angle again. With every thrust she brushed up against Kim's clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the red head's body. She pushed hard and Kim's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

A strangled cry escaped the red head's throat as her body got rocked by an orgasm. Shego swiftly followed soon after 1,2,3,4 more thrusts. She groaned Kim's name loudly as she emptied herself inside of her wife. Shego made sure that she didn't collapse on top of Kim this time. She pulled out and rolled to the side where she collapsed next to her wife.

The sounds of gasping kept up for several minutes. Both women completely spent and breathless. They took their time to regain strength and normal breathing.

"So do you think it worked?" Shego asked.

"I think it did." Kim replied softly. Shego looked at the time. _Almost midnight._ She thought.

"Do you think this thing will just disappear? Or fall off?" Shego asked. Kim laughed at the question.

"I have no idea; I personally hope it will disappear."

"Yeah me too, saves us from picking up my dick." Shego replied dry. It stayed quiet for a few moments. They shared a look and started laughing.

"I'm so not picking up your dick!"

"Well it is or was mine but I still don't want to pick it up."

"You could fry it with your plasma."

"Right fried dick that will smell great." Shego replied sarcastically. They shared another fit of laughter before silence dawned upon them again.

"5 minutes to go." Shego said and she looked down at her dick.

"I think it's going to fall off." She announced suddenly and Kim giggled at that.

"No I think it's just going to fade away."

"Well whatever it does, it sure as hell has to give me my femininity back." Kim didn't reply to that, they just waited until the time was up. It did what Kim thought it would do. It slowly started to fade, Shego's body slowly appeared less masculine and her femininity slowly became visible again.

Kim and Shego looked at the developments in amazement.

"It just faded away." Shego said in disbelieve. "My dick disappeared along with the balls and everything inside my body that went with it! Now I'm simply a woman again and it didn't hurt at all!"

"Well that's a good thing right?" Kim asked to check.

"It sure as hell is!" Shego replied. She reached down and touched her now feminine parts. "I'm happy, are you happy?" She asked.

"I'm happy." Kim replied with a sweet smile.

"God it's good to be fully me again!" Shego exclaimed and she ran her hand over her clearly feminine body. "Do you know what this means?" She asked.

"What does it mean?" Kim asked. Shego grinned; she got up and walked to her closet. In less then 10 seconds she slipped into her cat suit and zipped it up.

"I can wear my suit again!" She said happily. "Look it zips up again and everything!" She said happily as she played with the zipper.

"I never thought that you could be so happy about wearing your suit." Kim commented.

"Oh believe me I can be happy about even weirder things." Shego told her and Kim believed every word. "Like the fact that I can sit while peeing again. Or that I can be extremely turned on without a huge bulge appearing. Or that I don't feel that thing between my legs anymore!"

"I can see why you're happy." Kim replied. Shego smiled proudly as she stood there in her tight cat suit. Suddenly she yawned loudly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm tired." She announced after that.

"Come to bed." Kim said softly and she patted the spot next to her. Shego unzipped her cat suit and hung it back in the closet. She walked to the bed and settled down on the spot next to Kim.

"We have been quite active so it's best if we both got some sleep." Kim suggested.

"Good idea and tomorrow I'll get another test for you. You know what to do right?"

"Yeah hold it in until you get back." Kim replied.

"Exactly!" Shego gave Kim a quick peck on the lips and pulled her close.

"Let's hope that we did it." She whispered into Kim's red hair.

"I hope we did." Kim replied softly. Shego gave her a gentle squeeze and another kiss.

"Goodnight pumpkin."

"Goodnight." Shego turned the lights off and soon the steady breathing of sleeping people filled the room. Both of them were happy that Shego had turned back to normal again. They only thing that kept bothering them was the fact that they could've failed at making a baby. It would all come down to one test first thing in the morning.

They were excited, nervous and scared to know the results. The only thing that made them fall asleep was the fact that they indeed had been rather active. They had both felt the nerves before falling asleep; they didn't speak about it though. Afraid that the other one might not feel that way or maybe just because it wouldn't help.

They had mixed feelings about the result. They had the idea that it was a success this time. Yet another feeling told them that they failed and that there chances were gone. They also had mixed feelings about the morning that was about to come. Hoping that it would come fast so they could do the test, yet hoping that they could postpone the disappointment if it were to come.

Both in their own dream world but still together. Both asleep to suppress their nerves and to regain their energy. The night was slowly ticking away, a count down to the morning started at the moment they fell asleep. The moon slowly disappears as the sun rises to take its place. The first rays of sunlight entered their bedroom, lighting up the room.

It was only when the sun was fully risen that Kim woke up. This time luckily not because she had to go to the bathroom. She stretched her body and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked around the room and her gaze stopped upon Shego's sleeping form. She smiled a soft smile and tucked a strand of black hair away.

Shego slightly stirred at her touch and turned onto her side. Kim looked at the face of her sleeping wife. _She looks so peaceful._ She thought. Suddenly Kim remembered that it was the morning of the test. Her nerves played up in an instant and she had to take a deep breath before she calmed down a bit.

"Shego, wake up." She said softly and she shook Shego lightly. She watched how her wife's emerald eyes opened slowly and looked up to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"It's morning." Was all Kim said.

"Well yeah I noticed that captain obvious, is there anything else?" Shego asked. _She doesn't remember._

"Well yeah how about jumping up, dressing quickly and going to the store to get a test." Kim replied bluntly. Shego's eyes got the size of saucers and she was up in an instant. She quickly gathered her clothes, pulled them on and got her car keys.

"I forgot! I'll be right back okay?" She said as she almost ran out of the bedroom.

"Okay bye!" Kim shouted and she once again heard the front door slam shut. She even heard Shego's car take off with screeching tires. She laughed softly at that. _She really worries too much. _She thought. _I'm glad that I don't have to go to the bathroom that bad. Last time was a disaster; I barely made it to the bathroom. _Kim laughed at the thought of that but it soon faded when she remembered the test result.

"Please let it be positive this time." She mumbled softly.

Meanwhile Shego was violating all the speed limits while hoping that she wouldn't get pulled over. Luckily she made it into town without being pulled over and stopped at the same store she had been the last time. She quickly got out of the car and rushed into the store. She noticed that it was a different person then the last time.

She was happy that it was a woman though. She still didn't know anything about those tests, meaning that she needed the woman's opinion.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, uh I need a maternity test but I don't know which one's the best so." Shego started.

"Don't worry I know which one's the best. Well to my opinion then." She replied, she turned around and searched the test she had in mind. She quickly found it and gave it to Shego. It was a different test then the last one she had bought. Not that it really mattered at the moment.

"I'll take it." Shego said and she grabbed her money.

"That's 15 dollars please." The woman said kind and Shego gave her the money.

"Have a nice day."

"Thanks!" Shego replied and she quickly walked back to her car. She started the car and drove off but without the screeching tires. Driving away like that in town would definitely draw attention to her and her car. Attention that she couldn't use at the moment because she was in a hurry.

She once again violated all the speed limits on her way home. _It must be my lucky day._ She thought as she made it without being stopped by the police. _Let's just hope that it stays lucky. _She quickly turned right and onto the driveway of their house. She stopped with screeching tires, got out of her car and quickly walked to the front door.

Her car made a bleeping sound, indicating that it was locked. She stormed into the house and found Kim in the kitchen. She took the test out of the box and tossed the box aside.

"Here take it!" She said and Kim grabbed the test. She made her way to the bathroom and Shego sat down in the living room. Kim did what she had done the last time and walked out of the bathroom when she was done. She went into the living room and sat down next to Shego.

"Now we have to wait for... 40 seconds in counting." Kim said and she placed the test on the table. Shego and Kim waited both nearly dying because of the nerves. The time finally passed and Kim grabbed the test.

"And?" Shego asked but she already knew the answer when she saw Kim's expression.

"It's negative." She replied softly.

"I'm sorry princess." Shego whispered.

"It's okay, maybe it's just not meant to be. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Kim said, tears clear in her eyes. Shego watched Kim leave and sighed. She grabbed the test and looked at it. _It's probably my fault._ She thought. She had seen the tears in Kim's eyes and it broke her for the second time in a week.

She was still holding the test and she took another look. She was about to toss it aside when she noticed something. She looked at the test up close and saw that a second line was appearing. She placed the test on the table and went into the kitchen. She got the package of the test and read the instructions.

"Result in two minutes." She read softly. She rushed into the living room with the box in her hand and grabbed the test. She looked at the test and the second line was now a clear pink. She read the instructions again.

"One line not pregnant. Two lines pregnant. Result in two minutes." She read out loud. She blinked and couldn't believe what she just read.

"One line not pregnant. Two lines…. Pregnant." Her eyes fell upon the test and the two pink lines. "We're pregnant." She whispered with wide eyes. She snapped out of her shock and quickly ran up the stairs. She entered the bedroom where she found a sobbing Kim.

"Kimmie!" She said happily. Kim looked up at her with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We're going to have a baby." Shego said softly. Kim blinked a few times and looked as if she hadn't heard it right.

"What?" She asked.

"We're going to have a baby! We waited 60 seconds and nothing happened! But this test gave the result in 2 minutes not 1! You're pregnant!" Shego almost shouted in joy. Kim quickly got up and grabbed the test out of Shego's hand. She looked down at the white tube with two pink lines in it. Just like Shego she could hardly believe it and she took another good look.

Her tears returned only these were from happiness. A big smile appeared on her tear stained face and she looked up at Shego.

"We're going to be parents princess!" Shego exclaimed happily. Kim almost leaped into Shego's arms and hugged her tightly, as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. Shego happily returned the hug; she pulled back and placed kisses all over Kim's face. She finally stopped at her mouth and they shared a long sweet kiss. Shego had to fight the tears that were forming in her own eyes. They shared their happiness with each other, kissing each other, holding each other and just plain loving each other.

"I have to tell my mom!" Kim cheered happily. They went downstairs and Kim quickly got the phone. She dialled the number and was almost jumping while calling her mother.

"Possible residence, Ann speaking." Her mother said.

"Hey mom it's me Kim!"

"Oh hi bubble-butt how are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing fantastic and so is Shego!" She replied happily.

"Fantastic huh?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes guess why." Kim said.

"Why?" Her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant! Shego and I are having a baby!" She shouted at the phone.

"Really?! That's great honey! Wait let me call your dad."

"Okay!" Kim replied. She heard her mother call her father.

"Hi Kimmie-cub." He said.

"Dad! I'm pregnant! Shego and I are having a baby!" She shouted again. Shego laughed as Kim almost jumped up and down while talking to her parents. Her father didn't react as excited as her mother but just asked how. Kim explained everything that had happened during the mission.

"Oh well that's great Kimmie-cub so we're going to be grandparents?" He asked.

"Yes! You're going to be grandparents and we're going to be parents!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well congratulations from all of us here!" Her father said and he genuinely sounded happy.

"Thank you so much! I'll talk about it later."

"Sure thing Kimmie, bye." Her father said.

"Bye dad!" She said and she hung up. She turned to Shego with teary eyes and a big smile on her face.

"We're going to be parents in nine months." She said happily. Shego pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know princess; I'm just as excited as you are." She whispered in reply. The parents to be, stood there and held onto each other. Finally happy that they were having a child. Finally luck stood on there side. The smiles on their faces a sign of pure happiness. Happy that it was finally happening, happy that their marriage survived the rough patch they had been through.

But most of all happy that they could finally become the couple they wanted to be.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too Shego." Their love stronger then ever and soon they could share it with their own child.

_**The end**_

* * *

_**Thanks to Heart-san I could write this story. it's dedicated to you! Thanks for the idea and request! **_

_**I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**I hope this story meets up with your expectations. And I hope that everyone enjoys this story!**_

_**Thanks for reading it!**_


End file.
